fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas L.A.: Kevin In Management: The Seaquel To The Secret
Jonas L.A.: Kevin in Management: The Sequel To The Secret By Patrick Gaddis ' ' Chapter 1 Nick and Kevin were making breakfast in their rented L.A. home. They were arguing over if they should make pancakes or waffles. Joe came in, and screamed. “What’s with the scream bro?,” Kevin asked. “My side hurts,” Joe replied. Nick walked over to Joe, “does this hurt?” Nick touched Joe’s side. “Ow!,” screamed Joe. “We need to get you to the doctor,” said Kevin, “Nick, go get the car started.” “Kevin,” said Nick, “the hospital is across the street.” “Hospital?,” Joe asked. “Yes,” replied Nick, “you may have appendicitis.” Chapter 2 Kevin, Joe, and Nick walked into the hospital. “Somebody help my brother!,” Kevin screamed. “He’s too young to die!” Nick slapped Kevin in the face, “get a hold of yourself Kevin, you’re embarrassing me!” A doctor came out, and she felt Joe’s side, “It is definitely appendicitis. You need an appendectomy right away!” ' '“Okay,” said Joe nervously. Throughout the surgery Kevin, and Nick waited nervously. Nick thought Kevin would have to be committed, because Kevin kept saying, “Joe is too young to die!” Finally, the doctor came out of the operating room, “Joe is just fine.” “That’s a relief,” said Nick. “What did his appendix look like?” Kevin asked. “It was flattened,” said the doctor, “just like someone punched Joe in the side really hard.” Kevin froze, for earlier that week Joe had punched him, and he returned the favor by punching Joe when he least suspected. Chapter 3 Nick, and Kevin helped Joe up the stairs, and Joe went into his room to lay down. Kevin had a sad look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Nick asked. “Nothing,” Kevin replied, “except that I punched Joe, after he punched me, and gave him appendicitis!” “Kevin, Joe forgives you,” said Nick. “I know,” replied Kevin, “but I could have killed him!” ' '“Maybe you should go to therapy,” said Nick jokingly, “there’s a therapy office down the street.” Nick heard a car engine. He looked out the window, and saw Kevin drive away. Chapter 4 Kevin walked into the therapy office desk. “My name is Kevin, and I punched my brother, which gave him appendicitis.” “Please sign these papers,” said the receptionist. She handed Kevin the papers, and he signed everyone of them. After he handed the papers, the receptionist picked up a phone, and said, “Another patient has checked into the asylum.” Kevin looked out the window, and saw that the therapy office was across the street. He had just checked into the Management Asylum. Kevin sprinted, full speed, to his car, but was grabbed by two doctors who put him in a strait jacket, and dragged him away. “There’s been a mistake,” said Kevin, “I’m not supposed to be here.” “That’s what they all say,” said one of the doctors. ''' '''The guards opened a door, through Kevin into a small padded room, and shut him in. Kevin was trapped, and there was no one there to help him. Chapter 5 Two weeks later, Joe, who felt much better, was eating breakfast with Macy and Stella. They were having a nice conversation, when Nick ran into the kitchen. “Guys,” said Nick, “Kevin hasn’t returned from therapy!” “No wonder the last two weeks have been so peaceful,” said Macy. “I know,” said Stella. “I was so busy looking after Joe, that I didn’t realize it had been two weeks,” said Nick. “We’ve got to find him,” said Joe. “Wait,” said Nick, “there is an insane asylum across the street from the therapy office, you don’t think that Kevin?” “He did,” said Joe. Chapter 6 Stella and Macy walked into the insane asylum office. The same receptionist was there. “Hi,” said Macy, “we’re lost, and we can’t find Grauman’s Egyptian Theatre.” While the receptionist was giving Stella, and Macy directions, Joe and Nick went into the hallway, where the easily found Kevin’s name tag on one of the doors. They opened up the door, and Kevin ran out and hugged them. ' '“Thank goodness you’re here,” said Kevin. “It’s horrible, the bathrooms are disgusting, and all they let you eat is brusselsprouts !” The three brothers made their quick get away. While Macy and Stella went to Grauman’s Egyptian Theatre. ' ' ''' '''Chapter 7 The brothers walked in through the front door of their home. Kevin went to make spaghetti. Joe decided that he should go talk to Kevin. He walked into the kitchen. “Kevin,” Joe said as he entered the kitchen, “we need to talk.” “What about?” Kevin asked. “Why did you think you needed therapy?” Nick replied. “I gave you appendicitis,” Kevin replied, “I shouldn’t have done that.” “Kevin,” Joe replied, “I forgive you.” “I still feel bad,” Kevin said. “Why?” Joe asked. “When you punched me in the eye during your fight training, I should have just talked to you about it,” Kevin replied. “But, instead I punched you in the side, which gave you appendicitis!” His eyes began to fill with tears. Joe embraced Kevin, “It’s okay.” Nick walked into the kitchen, “Aw. Here, I’ll make the spaghetti, you two just hug.” “Thanks,” Joe said. He tapped on Kevin’s shoulder, “Let’s go into the living room.” “Okay,” Kevin sobbed. They walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Joe embraced Kevin, and Kevin cried. ''' '''After the spaghetti was done, Nick called them into the kitchen, “The spaghetti is done!” Chapter 8 While Joe, Nick, and Kevin ate the spaghetti, Kevin was still crying. “Are you okay Kevin?” Nick asked. “I’ll be fine,” Kevin sobbed. Joe and Nick hugged Kevin, but then, there was a knock at the door. Joe opened the door, and a doctor from the asylum came marching in, “I believe you have my patient!” Kevin ran towards his room, with the doctor on full pursuit. Kevin almost made it into his room, but slipped on a rug, and fell down. The doctor grabbed Kevin by the left leg. “Let me go!” Kevin screamed. “Never!” the doctor screamed. Just then, Nick snuck up behind the doctor, and knocked him out with a pan. Kevin stared at the unconscious doctor. “Nick!” Kevin screamed, “Why did you knock out the doctor?!” ' '“I panicked!” Nick screamed. Joe came running up the stairs, “What happened?” “Nick knocked out the doctor!” Kevin screamed. “Oh great!” Joe screamed, “What are we going to do when he regains consciousness?!” “I have a plan,” Nick said, “Kevin, isn’t there a wheelbarrow in the shed?” “Yes,” Kevin replied, “why?” “Alright,” Nick said, “follow me. Joe, carry the doctor.” “No,” Joe said. ' '“I said carry the doctor!” Nick screamed. They ran into the shed, and found the wheelbarrow. ' '“Put the doctor in the wheelbarrow,” Nick said. Joe did just that. “Now what?” Kevin asked. Nick took the wheelbarrow, with the doctor in it, to the top of the hill. He then pushed the wheelbarrow down the hill. Kevin, Nick, and Joe watched it go down the hill. “Why did you do that?” Kevin asked curiously. “I don’t know,” Nick replied, “but, I don’t think we’ll be seeing him anymore.” “You didn’t!” Joe screamed. “I’m talking about the fact that he might get amnesia!” Nick screamed. “Oh,” Joe said. Nick and Joe started pushing Kevin back and forth. “Stop it!” Kevin screamed. “Wake up Kevin!” Joe screamed. Chapter 9 Kevin woke up on the couch. Nick and Joe were standing by the couch. “He’s up!” Nick exclaimed. “What happened?” Kevin asked. “When you were running from the doctor, you fell, and became unconscious,” Joe replied. “Where is the doctor?” Kevin asked. “We told him that you didn’t mean to check into the asylum,” Nick said. “After that,” Joe said, “he apologized, and left.” “That’s good,” Kevin said, “what time is it?” ' '“Noon,” Nick said. “Noon?” Kevin asked. “Yeah,” Joe said, “Oh, look at the time, I’ve got to get to the studio.” He then left. Nick embraced Kevin, “I’m sorry I told you to go to therapy, I was just joking.” “It’s okay,” Kevin said. The phone rang, and Nick answered it, “Hello, oh hi Dad. You want to talk to Kevin? Kevin phone!” Kevin took the phone, “Hi Dad.” “Hi Kevin,” Mr. Lucas replied, “What have you been up to?” “Two weeks ago,” Kevin said, “Joe punched me in the eye, and I got back at him by punching him. I punched him too hard, and accidentally caused his appendix to rupture. He had an appendectomy, and that’s when I found out that I had flattened his appendix. Despite that, Joe forgave me, but I still felt awful for almost killing him. Nick jokingly told me to go to therapy, and I did go to therapy. When I signed in, I found out that I accidentally signed into an insane asylum. I was locked in a padded room for two weeks, the first week I was in a strait jacket. Nick and Joe rescued me, but the doctor came to our house, and chased after me, and I ran away from the doctor, but I tripped. I became unconscious, and when I awoke, Nick and Joe informed me that they told the doctor that I didn’t mean to sign into the insane asylum.” “Wow!” Mr. Lucas laughed. “Dad,” Kevin said, “are you laughing?” “Yes,” Mr. Lucas replied, “Hey Frankie, guess what happened to Kevin!” “Dad no!” Kevin screamed, “Frankie will tell everyone! Hello! He hung up on me!” “Are you going to cry?” Nick asked “No,” Kevin said, “yes.” Nick embraced Kevin. “I’ve had such a horrible time,” Kevin sobbed. “Shhh,” Nick said softly, “It’s okay.” The End Category:Fan Fiction